


Of Frog Princes and Frozen Tears

by darningdreams



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: A bit of swearing, Awkward gift giving, Boys In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Mild Language, Miscommunication, gender neutral farmer mentioned, just figuring it out, sam's adhd brain is a high speed train without brakes, sebastian is a frog whisperer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24985354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darningdreams/pseuds/darningdreams
Summary: Sebastian takes his problems and a confusing gift to the lake for some Frog Therapy, and things go a little wrong before they go a little right.
Relationships: Sam/Sebastian (Stardew Valley)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 128





	1. Something's changing

“I’m such a dumbass.”

_riiiibbit_

“Well you didn’t have to agree _that_ quickly.”

Sebastian rolled his head to the right, looking past his elbow and searching for the green and brown blob sitting on a half-submerged log at the edge of the lake. It was fall, but it had been one of those sunny days that dried the grass out enough that Sebastian had no qualms about stretching out flat on his back near the lakefront, hands tucked behind his head as a pillow. A few leaves drifted by on the wind.

“Sorry, bud. Maybe I’m getting ahead of myself.”

_rib-bit_

“I just… I don’t understand.”

There was a splash. Great. There was something up with Sam—he had been avoiding Sebastian all week—and now he had offended his best frog friend, as well. Sebastian let out a long breath, trying once more to figure out what had gone wrong. His hand went to the small lump in his pants pocket, pulling out the tear-shaped stone Sam had given him before… before _whatever_. It chilled his fingers to the bone as he held it up above him, glinting in the afternoon sun.

###

_“Here. It… reminded me of you.”_

_Sebastian stared at the frozen tear in his hand, breath catching in the back of his throat. It was, for lack of a better word, beautiful. Perfect. He couldn’t fathom where Sam had gotten it. Certainly not from JojaMart. He turned it over, palm chilled by its presence._

_“What, frozen inside?"_

_Sebastian caught how Sam’s smile cracked for half a second, and his friend swallowed hard. One hand rubbed at the back of his neck as he turned away. One sneaker scuffed at the grass. There should have been a snappy comeback._

_“No—you’re… ‘Bastian, I… I gotta go pick Vinny up. See you.”_

_Sebastian watched him go, feeling like he was missing something important. Something just out of focus. He looked back at the stone in his hand._

###

Sebastian turned the stone over in his fingers, the smooth sides a perfect contrast to the delicate point of the teardrop. The point. What was the _point_? Sam didn’t give him things—Sam didn’t need to. Even on birthdays, the most they did these days was take Sebastian’s bike in to the city and find some greasy pizza joint or hip sushi place for a meal that was something other than crispy bass or mushroom casserole. The only person giving him things was that farmer—always running around with a basket stuffed with jam and wine, intent on making friends. Eventually they figured out Sebastian hated both. The next gift had been a smoothly polished chunk of obsidian, which was still sitting next to Sebastian’s computer.

Why was _Sam_ giving him—

A splash from somewhere in the lake startled Sebastian, and he instinctively closed his hand around the frozen tear. The point dug into his skin at the base of his index finger and he opened it again just as quickly, bolting upright with a hiss. The stone bounced off his leg, and there was another small splash.

“Oh _shit_.”

He reached a hand out, but it was too late. Sebastian whirled to face the water, ignoring the stinging of his palm as he knelt close to the edge, hands pushing aside the reeds that lined the bank so he could scan the water for any sign of sparkle. The bank dropped off quickly, here on one of the little islands in the lake. Nothing. There was nothing but the deep blue-green water and the rising panic in Sebastian’s throat. He tried to swallow it down, blinking back tears as his vision blurred.

 _Hellfires_. What was he going to tell Sam? It was just a rock. There were other rocks. The mines were _full_ of rocks—probably more just like that one—and maybe Sebastian could find another before Sam asked about it. If Sam ever asked about it, that was. Why it felt like a little piece of himself had just dropped to the bottom of the lake along with Sam’s gift made no sense. Sebastian, of all people, was _not_ sentimental. Or, well, he didn’t _want_ to be. He pulled the sleeves of his hoodie down over his hands and rubbed at his eyes with one of the cuffs. The black fabric came away damp.

_riiiibbit_

Sebastian cracked an eye open at the familiar sound. The frog was back—the same one. It was always the same one.

“Don’t tell me. You’re the frog prince, and you'll go fetch it if I promise to take you home?”

He laughed, bleakly, staring at the water that had swallowed a piece of his heart. Was that… had he just lost a piece of Sam’s, too? Sebastian felt sick. He sat back down on the crushed grass he had been laying on earlier and pulled his knees up to his chest, resting his chin in the gap between them.

“Look, I think… if you’re looking for a kiss or something, maybe I'm not your guy…“

The distant crackle of leaves crunching underfoot caught Sebastian’s attention and his heart fell when he heard humming. Only one person in town made that much noise simply by existing. He didn’t want to risk turning to confirm his suspicion—maybe there was a chance he would remain unnoticed if he didn’t move. Sebastian settled for looking down at the frog again as the footsteps paused, somewhere on the main bank. He didn’t want Sam to see him like this. He didn’t want Sam to know—

“Sebastian?”

“…but if I mess everything up, I’ll let you know.”

_ribbit riiiiibbit_

The frog disappeared into the water as Sam’s feet hit the first of the wooden bridges. Sebastian bit his lip. The humming had stopped, but the footsteps continued. Maybe Sam would know what to say—Sebastian was having trouble remembering what words were. All he could think about was the glint of sunlight off the point of the frozen tear as it plummeted into the ice-cold lake.

“Dude, I’ve been looking for you all… are you okay?”

Sam dropped to the ground next to Sebastian and mirrored his position, except with his arms crossed over his knees instead of wrapped around them. Odd. His friend usually chose to sit cross-legged or stretch himself out like Sebastian had done earlier. A quick glance wasn’t enough to decipher the strange grimace on Sam’s face, but Sebastian couldn’t bring himself to try and get a better look.

“I… ‘Bastian, if… if that farmer’s hurt you or something they’re gonna have hell to pay.”

That wasn’t what Sebastian had been expecting. Startled, he looked over at his friend—it was Sam hiding his face, now. His forehead was pressed against his arms, voice muffled against the thick fabric of his jacket and jeans.

“…I just wish you would’ve told me.”

“Told you? Told— _what_?”

“That you’re—I mean, they’re at your place all the time, ‘Bas. I thought you two…”

“W-what? Sam, they come in to see _mom_ , most of the time. They’re not—we’re not—what in Yoba’s name gave you _that_ idea?”

Sam’s shoulders stiffened, and his head rose slightly—enough to take a sidelong glance at Sebastian. There was a deep blush starting to color his cheeks. Sebastian shrunk back slightly, confused at both Sam’s statement and the way that blush made his stomach twist. Sam huffed and set his chin on his arms, watching the lake. He was quiet for longer than Sebastian anticipated.

“You… shit. Really? They were asking me what kinda stuff you actually like, a while ago, and I suggested… I figured maybe it’d do you some good, having another friend around, and it was fun playing Solarion with them and all, but… look, I just didn’t expect to see _that_ on your desk, when anything I give you ends up… I dunno. Fuck, what was I _supposed_ to think was going on, man? Why else would you be avoiding me?”

Sebastian felt the panic bubbling up as Sam’s voice wavered. He let himself flop backwards, hitting the ground with a grunt and laying a wrist over his eyes. If Sam was this worked up over a relationship Sebastian didn’t even have… over a stupid chunk of rock sitting on his desk because he couldn’t be arsed to stick it in a drawer… if only he could show Sam which gift it was he’d been carrying with him, all week long.

“I wasn’t—I thought you were avoiding _me_ after… _damnit_ , Sam. They’re not… it has nothing to do with the farmer. What’s wrong is I’m a clumsy dumbass that just dropped a gift from my b-best f-f-friend in a fucking lake after being the world’s biggest jerk and cracking jokes instead of telling him how much I loved it.”

He didn’t see Sam move, but he felt it. Something warm scooted back, so close to Sebastian that it pinned his other arm to his side. Sam’s fingers tugged Sebastian’s hand down and away from his face, tearing down the shield he was trying to hide behind. Sam didn’t let go of his hand, and another shield—a far older one, around his heart—started cracking. He tried to steel himself against the waiting hurt that he knew would come from letting someone—letting _Sam_ —in even deeper. Sebastian couldn’t get away, and he couldn’t hide, and he couldn’t believe for one moment that Sam wasn’t going to snap at him for—

“…that’s all?”

A shadow passed over his face, and Sebastian opened one eye, greeted with a golden halo framing a soft smile. Sam’s eyes glittered more brightly than the sunlight that rippled across the lake’s surface as they looked down, one sky-blue and one a brown-flecked grassy green. Sebastian opened his other eye as well, lost in a gaze that even the mountain lake’s depths could never compare to.

“That’s… yeah.“

The shadow moved again as Sam sat up, leaving Sebastian squinting at the sunlight for a moment before he was pulled upright—Sam still hadn’t let go. Sam was still right there, legs now stretched out from when he had moved closer, close enough for their hips to brush. Close enough that Sebastian caught the familiar scent of hair gel and off-brand deodorant. Sam’s other hand pressed against the small of Sebastian’s back, keeping him from falling back down. He chuckled and tugged Sebastian a little closer, the blush across his cheeks deepening as a warm thumb ran across Sebastian’s pale knuckles.

Sebastian knew he should do something. He should smile, at least. Here he was— _here they were_ —basking in the potential of a warm fall afternoon, and all Sebastian could do was bite his lip and stare at the hand holding his. After another moment, Sam’s eyes went wide. His smile faded as he let go of Sebastian’s hand, turning his head away.

“Don’t worry about it, ‘Bas. I’ll find another one, someday. I-if you want.”

“You don’t have to.”

He felt the flinch before he saw it, and whatever offer of comfort had just lingered between them was swiftly vanishing as his friend straightened back up, both hands pulling away from Sebastian. Sam shrinking away again reminded Sebastian of his blunder the week before, and he fought down guilt and panic, hastily reaching out for the hand that been holding his so gently. He caught it, warm fingers against his cold ones, and Sam's retreat paused.

“But… I wouldn’t say no.”

It felt like forever before Sam’s chin lifted again, his face once more alight with a smile as warm as sunshine. Sebastian was sure his own cheeks were flushed to match as he returned the smile with as much sincerity as he could muster. It had to be a nervous look, given how his heart was racing, but Sam didn’t seem to mind. He wasn’t sure who leaned in first. It didn’t matter—

_rib-bit rib-bit_

—because they didn’t make it. Moment broken, Sebastian chuckled nervously as he glanced towards the lake. There was movement a few feet to the right of where they sat side by side—the frog. And next to the frog… something pale, shining in the grass. Sam leaned over, stretching to reach it without letting go of Sebastian’s hand. Sebastian didn’t think he would mind if Sam never let go, again.

“Let me guess. You owe him a kiss for this, yeah?”

_riiiiibbit_

The frog left again, and Sebastian rolled his eyes as Sam wiped the frozen tear off on his jeans.

“Not this time. But I told him I’d be back if I screwed up again.”

“Again? You mean…”

Somewhere in the distance, a frog croaked, drawing Sebastian’s attention away from Sam for a moment. Sebastian didn’t speak frog, but for some reason there was little doubt in his mind that they were being laughed at—a bemused chuckle, drifting across the otherwise quiet lake. The smile on his face deepened—less nervous, but no less shy—as he said a silent thank-you to the little prince.

“Hey… ’Bastian? This… this reminded me of you.”

Sam pulled Sebastian’s hand up, and pressed the frozen tear into his palm. This time, Sebastian’s breath caught in his throat for other reasons, watching Sam’s face light up instead of focusing on the cold weight in his hand.

“Sam. I really love this. How did you know?”

The frogs around the lake began their evening chorus as the two of them laughed at their little joke, and before long Sebastian’s sides were hurting. He fell back to the grass and tugged Sam down next to him, still hand in hand. Unnoticed above them, stars started to appear in the quickly dimming sky. Sebastian never did figure out who leaned in, first. It didn’t matter to him—as long as it wasn’t the frog.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lost my original end note, ack! I know it had a huge thank-you to ahundredindecisions for betaing for me and a shoutout to everyone from one of the stardew servers I'm in on discord for all the good crazy times.


	2. Nothing's changed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Was last night a dream? Sam's shoes are still soaking wet from the dewy grass... but what if Sebastian has changed his mind?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always thought there might be another part to this eventually, but got stuck writing it and then scrapped all that. Needed some fluff today instead of the angst-fest that is We're Moving Forward (my long WIP-- and to be super clear, this is NOT the same Sam and Seb as WMF) and here we are!

He had kissed Sebastian last night. Or Sebastian had kissed him—Sam wasn’t sure. It was all kind of blurry around the edges. What he did know was that his shoes were _still_ soaked through with dew this morning from sneaking through the long grass and into his window near midnight, that sorting through his sock drawer _was_ boring enough to finally put him to sleep, and that he was going to be in _so much trouble_ with his parents if they found out how late he had been out. And that he wanted to do it again.

And that’s how Sam found himself walking up the path to the mountain lake on a sunny fall Sunday morning, instead of picking up his guitar like usual.

_What if he’s changed his mind? What if he thinks it was weird? Yoba, what I show up and he doesn’t want to see me and this was all some dream and I’ve lost my best friend and—_

Sam was so lost in his thoughts by the time he reached the community center that he completely missed the dark figure walking past him. A familiar figure with its head down and shoulders slouched. Sam stopped, and the other footsteps stopped a few steps later.

“S-sam?”

_Oh._

“What… are you doing up here?”

He spun around to find Sebastian only a few feet away, blinking in equal surprise. There was a cigarette in his hand, but it wasn’t lit.

“Um. You forget your lighter or something?”

Sebastian scuffed one foot on the ground and averted his eyes, tucking the cigarette back into the pack. Sam could tell he looked out of sorts, twitchy and nervous, and the hum of anxiety in the back of his mind pointed him directly towards the worst case scenario.

“I—yeah, actually.”

_In such a hurry to come tell you it was all a mistake that he forgets to grab a lighter? That he leaves the basement before noon on a weekend and—_

“…you didn’t answer my question.”

When Sebastian stepped closer, Sam thought his heart was going to leap out his chest. He’d given up hope, the week before, of ever being anything more than Sebastian’s friend—especially with how persistent the farmer was at figuring out what everyone in town loved and kept handing out presents. Sam hadn’t given Sebastian anything in years. He remembered why when he heard the snarky comment about the frozen tear. Typical Sebastian.

_But. He did like it. He said so. Yesterday. When I—he—we—_

“I could ask you the same thing, Bas.”

Sebastian looked down; scared or shy, Sam couldn’t tell. He also didn’t remember moving, but Sebastian was within reach, now—one hand hanging limply at his side. Sam had held that hand, yesterday. He hadn’t let go until they realized how late it was and he tore himself away from Sebastian’s side, warm the whole way home despite how he shivered in the crisp fall air. Could he hold it again, now?

“I… wanted…”

Sam was warm again; warm all over from the quiet words, but especially warm where Sebastian’s cold fingers brushed his skin, a tentative hand slipping in to his own. That Sebastian _wanted_ something and that something might be _him_ was… well…

“…to apologize.”

Those words came out of Sebastian’s mouth so rarely that it sent a shiver down Sam’s spine. He sucked in a worried breath, smile faltering and eyes widening in confusion, but Sebastian’s hand was still in his, and Sebastian was still smiling up at him, and Sebastian was leaning a little closer—up on his toes, his other hand reaching to steady himself and finding Sam’s waist—and Sam felt lightheaded and like he was going to float away and like his feet were made of lead and like he he was falling through a vat of honey all at the same time.

“For what?”

_For the way your freckles stand out when you’re blushing? For having cold hands? For smelling of the shampoo I said I hated because I liked it too much—wait, how early did he get up—or did he even sleep—he looks kinda tired, but he always looks tired and it’s hard to tell when I’ve never seen him so… so…_

_For being happy?_

“For being an oblivious asshole for so long.”

A smile came back to Sam’s face, brilliant and beaming, and the clouds of worry that had been following him all morning vanished like fog burning off in the midday sun. Of _course_ Sebastian had been worried about that—Sebastian was always worried about something—and of _course_ he would think he needed to apologize. Sam squeezed his hand. Sebastian squeezed back, and Sam would have even forgiven him for something as awful as setting his skateboard on fire as long as he could keep holding Sebastian’s hand. Well. Probably.

“That’s all?”

Sebastian huffed, his shy smile widening, and as much as Sam wanted to just study the unfamiliar expression on Sebastian’s face, to memorize the way the light streaming through the trees made his deep brown eyes glow and how one side of his mouth turned up slightly more than the other, he suddenly remembered that he also wanted to do something else. He was foiled by Sebastian pulling back, nervous eyes looking around.

“Maybe… not right here…”

Sam had completely forgotten where they were. Standing inches apart in the middle of a frequently used path, in broad daylight, in a town that ran on the rumor mill, in a valley he thought he wanted to leave until now, in the boonies of the Ferngill Republic, on a planet, in a solar system, in a universe—well, Sam didn’t care, but if Sebastian did…

“Right. Okay. But… you were cool with where that was going?”

“Sam… if I were any cooler with it I’d be as frozen as the stone that’s in my pocket. You know… the one my clumsy ass dropped in a lake. The second best gift I've gotten in ages.”

"Second best?"

Sebastian was tugging him towards the old community center as he talked, dragging Sam along in stunned silence as he tried to wrap his brain around that and failed. It finally clicked after Sebastian closed the door behind them and let out a long breath, shoulders relaxing now that they were somewhere a little more private. Alone. Together. 

_Oh._

The farmer was trying to bring the old place to life again, fixing rooms up one by one, but the community center was far from finished and still deserted most of the time. In a word, it was perfect. Like the way Sebastian’s fingers fit between Sam’s. Like the awkward bump of noses before Sebastian stepped on his toes as they stumbled down to the boiler room, only half paying attention to where they were going. Like Sebastian’s happy sigh as he pulled away and rested his forehead against Sam’s collarbone and Sam could finally sniff his hair without worrying about being weird.

“Sorry, I know it’s the shampoo you hate. I’m out of the other one.”

Sam couldn’t help but laugh, drawing a confused look from Sebastian.

“Would you believe me if I said I’ve changed my opinion?”

It took a moment, but Sebastian’s patented sardonic smirk appeared as he shook his head.

“No, cause I didn’t believe that bullshit for a second. Nothing’s changed.”

It was true… except it wasn’t. Everything had changed. But Sebastian squeezed his hand again, and Sam decided not to argue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the boys being awkward and adorable! I'm honestly not sure if there will be more to add here--other fluffy one-shots that aren't directly related to this setting will be their own work, but these two clearly had to go together.


End file.
